DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This application seeks Phase II funding to continue the development of the Elementary School Success Profile (ESSP) Drug Abuse Prevention Sreening Tool. The long-term objective is to help school-based health and mental health professionals quickly and accurately assess students' risk and protective factor status for adolescent substance use and other harmful health behaviors. In Phase I, a computerized child form, and obscannable parent and teacher forms were developed. An administration manual, graphical Individual and Group Profiles (data summaries), and an ESSP website were also developed. In Phase II, the screening tool prototype will be further developed and tested. Specific aims are to: (a) develop audio capacity for the computerized Child Form, (b) develop Spanish-language versions of the Child and Parent Forms and consent materials, (c) collect ESSP data on 600 3rd - 5th graders, and (d) conduct psychometric tests for the full sample and race/ethnic subgroups (African American, Hispanic/Latino, White). The objective is to produce a feasible and useful tool for school-based practitioners that meets psychometric criteria for validity and reliability. The ESSP product blends computer technology and scale development expertise in a unique screening tool that collects comprehensive, valid, and reliable information to guide efforts to prevent future substance abuse in children.